The Box!
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: A little christmas gag that spans the ages..from the time of MWPP/L to Harry and his friends.. see who's stuck as the butt of jokes..even 20 years later!
1. Default Chapter

The box

Chapter 1: Marauders Style 

Disclaimer: Everything you see…does NOT belong to either of the authors of this story…though the songs have been re-written or changed for ours use

AN: this is a joint author fic by Ms. Prongs and Ms. Padfoot  **WYLTK** the female prodigy's of the marauders. We hope you enjoy our wonderfully evil fic! ***giggles evily***

Chapter 1 takes place in the time of the marauders..hence the title.  So enjoy!

"Padfoot! Watch out your going to catch something on fire." Lily berated him. She had been buried in her book for the last ten minutes. She didn't even have to raise her head though to know Sirius was up to something.

And he most defiantly was. Sirius had lighted a candle and put it on his nose. He was now walking around the room with it balanced on his nose. People had been scrambling away from where ever he started to walk.

"Really Lily! Padfoot wouldn't do that!" James amended his girlfriend. Sirius nodded at him happily making the candle dip wildly before he caught it. "He is most likely going to set fire to himself first." Sirius let out a squeak of protest the candle back on his nose.

"I'll take that bet." Lily said not looking up from her book. Her eyes continued to go across the page.

Five seconds later…

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"Pay up Lily." James said holding out his hand. Lily grumbled setting her book down and reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Knut. She dropped it into her hand. "Hey!"

"Never said how much I bet, did I?" Lily said. Remus gave a sharp bark of laughter and slapped James on the back.

"She got you!"

Sirius was holding his hair which had been put out a few seconds before. He whimpered staring at the once long strands of hair.

"Oh! Come here Sirius." muttered Lily sounding irritated. He came over to her and she preformed a quick spell to fix his hair. "Happy?"

Sirius nodded happily. "Yep!"

Lily grumbled again glaring at him evilly.

"What did you ask for, for Christmas?" asked Peter hoping to defuse the three teenagers who were glaring at each other. Well two, Sirius was just smiling vaguely.

"It's your turn Wormtail." said Remus grinning. Peter's king was surrounded in their game of wizard's chess.

"Let's quit for tonight I want to talk." said Peter. Remus nodded and picked up the game.

"Poor Wormtail. Was that bad old Moony beating you again?" Sirius chuckled knowingly. Peter grinned and then nodded looking pitifully sad. "Now Moony! You must stop doing this to your friends." said Sirius slinging his hand over Remus's shoulder. Remus shrugged off his hand.

"What are you getting for Christmas, Sirius?" asked Lily ignoring their antics. Sirius got a evil grin and she knew she had said something stupid.

Sirius jumped onto the coffee table and orchestra music started up. Then Sirius in a magicly magnified voice began to sing.

~*~

_"Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_Lily and James are mad._

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_I broke my bat on Snappy's head;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I hid a frog in Remus's bed;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I spilled some ink on Arabella's book;_

_I made Peter eat a slug;_

_Bought some gum with Leprechaun Gold;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_Remus and Peter are mad._

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_I put a tack on Filch's chair_

_somebody snitched on me._

_I tied a knot in Pomfrey's hair_

_somebody snitched on me._

_I did a dance on Sprout's plants_

_Climbed a tree and tore my pants_

_Filled the sugar bowl with ants_

_somebody snitched on me._

_So, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_Arabella and Fletcher are mad._

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad._

_I won't be seeing Santa Claus;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_He won't come visit me because_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_Next year I'll be going straight;_ (yea right-everyone)

_Next year I'll be good, just wait_ (hah!)

_I'd start now, but it's too late;_ (insert Sirius evil giggles)

_Somebody snitched on me._

_So you better be good whatever you do_

_'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,_

_You'll get nuttin' for Christmas."___

~*~

The room burst into applause and laughter as Arabella came over to him and knocked him on the back of the head. "That. Was. My. Favorite. Book." This caused another roar of laughter from the common room.

As people started to calm down and go back to their own business James turned to Sirius. "When did you brake your bat over Snape's head?" he asked curiously.

"Heh, A few days ago. Unfortunately it was small and mostly harmless. Only a small concussion. They said he would be fine." Sirius grinned wickedly.

"So that's what you had detention for yesterday." Remus said thoughtfully. "Hey Lily? What time is your perfects meeting?" he asked looking at his watch and frowning.

"5:30 why?" Lily asked. She then looked at the clock above the fire place and screamed. She scrambled up grabbing a book and rushing out of the common room.

"Alright!" said Arabella looking up and glaring at all of them. "Who put the clocks forward a half hour?"

Sirius smiled brightly and raised his hand.

"Who charmed the back of her robes to say kiss me?"

James happily raised his head with a slightly dreamy expression.

"Then Remus you changed her perfects badge to say "Lily Potter Purr-fect kisser"?"

Remus shook his head. "Not me. I helped Sirius with the clocks."

"Then who did it?"

Peter raised his hand grinning wildly. James looked at him and let out a hoot. Remus looked at him in surprise and said "Wormtail!" in a shocked voice. Sirius grinned and slung his arm around Peter's shoulders. "Very good old chap! We're rubbing off on you yet."

"Joy." Arabella muttered darkly as she went after Lily to bring her back.

"What do you think this perfect meeting is all about? They just had one two days ago." Remus asked frowning in thought.

"Who cares?" asked Sirius laying across one of the arm chairs. "Those perfects are probably plotting their financial charts for the next 50 years are something."

"Hey! My girlfriends a perfect!" James protested sending a death glare at him.

"That's why I said it." Sirius mumbled. James glared again and then got a very mischievous smile. He took out his wand and very discretely pointed it at Sirius.

Two seconds later Sirius became the exact replica of an elf. His ears were long and pointed and he had shrunk at least two feet. His close changed to a pair of green pants bunched at the knees and a white shirt with a red vest that had, in white letters, Head Elf on it.

James grinned and everyone started to laugh. He took out a non-flash camera and took a quick picture of the oblivious Sirius.

Just then Lily walked in glowering at all of them. Arabella was behind her staring at Sirius. Lily finally caught sight of the elfish Sirius she started to laugh. Arabella was already beyond that point though. She was rolling around on the floor laughing so hard she was gasping for breath.

Lily finally caught control of themselves and cast a glance at the four of them. Her eyes proceeded to light up and she grinned wildly. "Perfect!" she looked them up and down and grinned. "Perfect." She then trailed off muttering to herself every now and then casting them quick glances. She then ran out of the common room.

James gave a horrified look to his friends and said with dead seriousness. "Lily's got THE *look*." The rest of the guys nodded staring at her scared more then they would admit at her evil grin.

Sirius just then happened to get curious what Arabella found so funny and preceded to look down. "JAMES!"

James started to laugh again and dodged Sirius's attempt to strangle him.

Lily walked in and watched as James and Sirius ran around the room. Remus and Peter were singing quite happily "Sirius the elllllllllf was a jolly happy guy! With a vest and pointed shoes and ears He was such a funny guy!"

Lily smirked as she watch them. "It's all settled." Immediately Sirius and James stopped running and Peter and Remus looked at her scared.

"What is?" Sirius asked suspiciously looking at her.

"You, Sirius, are going to be a elf, James your Rudolph, Remus you're the Grinch, and Peter your Frosty the snow man for our Christmas in Hogsmead." Lily said grinning. "Arabella you're going to be Mrs. Santa and I'll be the girl elf. Snape is Santa."

"LILY! That's just plain cruel!" yelled James.

"I like it!" said Remus grinning from ear to ear.

"NO WAY! I'm NOT BEING FROSTY!"

"LILY! I WON'T BE DRESSED LIKE AN ELF INFRONT OF WHO KNOWS HOW MANY PEOPLE! I mean what would that do for my image?" Sirius grumbled.

"Improve it." said Lily immediately.

"Lily! Shame on you! Anyways what I want to know, Sirius, is WHAT Image?" Remus said smirking.

"If you guys don't do it I'll show Snape those pictures of your PJ's in first year. You know the ones with the…" Lily was cut off by four guys slapping their hands over her mouth.

"No problem!"

"We would love to!"

"Our honor."

"Do I have to where the ears?"

"SIRIUS!" yelled all three guys.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

Over the course of the next few days something very strange happened. The Marauders known for their pranks and spotlight stealing abilities were totally and completely quiet. In fact they had stayed in there little corner of the Gryffindor common room huddled together and rejecting all offers to come out and talk.

That's when people started to get afraid. Loud obnoxious Marauders were safe. You always knew what they were up to. Quiet secretive Marauders, lets just say most people stayed out of the common room and away from them.

"Peter! Get your elbows out of my ribs!" said Sirius softly but threateningly.

"Speak for yourself! Your on my foot!" said Remus reaching out to pull at his hair.

"Remus! Let go of my hair!" James elbowed him. Or what he thought was him but it turned out to be Sirius.

"Oops. Sorry James I thought you were Sirius." said Remus a smirk clear in his voice.

"Well you didn't have to elbow me Petter!" Sirius said angrily.

"I didn't!"

"Then who did! Let me at 'em!"

"Guys we're going to get caught!"

"Well James if you would have made this cloak bigger with your enlargement charm we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Mrs. Norris!"

All four guys flew against the wall not daring to move even though they had the invisibility cloak all around them. Sirius who was now next to James let out a small whimper. "Sirius! No! Don't!" whispered James urgently.

It was too late Sirius had kicked Mrs. Norris and she had gone flying just barely landing on her feet. She let out a loud meow and they could hear Filch come tearing up the corridor. "Where are they pretty?! Where are the troublemakers?!"

"Oh now you've done it!" James kicked Sirius as hard as he could. But before more kicking could be done Peter and Remus dragged them behind a tapestry into a secret passage silencing them just as Filch flew around the corridor.

Draging them through the passageway they finally made it to the Dungeons. Making it to the wall that opened into the Slytherin common room. 

"What was the password again?"

"We-are-to-stupid-to-think-up-a-good-password-like-the-Gryffindors?"

"That was last weeks this weeks has to be Gryffindors-are-the-coolest-smartest-people-in-the-world."

"I think it's Marauders-always-get-the-best-of-snape."

To their complete and utter surprise the wall opened. 

"Sirius was right?" asked James shocked.

"That's right! I'm always right."

At that moment a student came out obviously sleep walking. He walked down the hall and the Marauders looked at each other.

"I knew he wasn't right."

"Shut up!"

They walked through sneaking up the staircase into the Fifth year dorms. And placed a spell around the bed six beds they found there. They then slipped out quietly.

The next morning the Gryffindor's watched in amazement as Snape and his buddies came in. Shaved on their heads were sayings such as "Marauders Rule!" "Gryffindor Rocks!" and "Stinky Snape".

James looked over at them as the hall burst into laughter. "Hey Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to check out all the counter curse books?"

"All of them."

"Are you sure that wasn't to mean?"

"Alls fair in love, war, and Slytherin."

Two days later they were still rolling with laughter over Snape being Santa and that his hair had yet to grow back. That was till Lily showed them their costumes. Then they shut up real fast.

They were standing in the middle of the square frowning at one another. They had already opened and what seemed like thousands of kids were waiting to see "Santa". This called the Marauders to crack quite a few jokes where "Mrs. Santa" would quickly slap her hand over Santa's mouth to stop his retort.

They really had full right to crack jokes though. Snape had been through a enlarging potion a ageing potion and a glued on beard.

Finally James got tired and looking at the others and got a wicked grin.

~*~

_("All right you Marauders! Ready to sing our song?" said James grinning._

_"I'll say we are!" said Sirius grumbling._

_"Yeah!" said Peter who was being pulled on by two kids on either side of him._

_"Let's sing it now!" yelled Remus as a little girl kept looking up at him and refused to let go of his legs so he could move._

_"Okay, Moony?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Okay, Wormtail?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Okay, Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS!"_

_"OKAY!!!")_

_James-"Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for pranks and butterbeer!"_

_Peter-"We've been bad, but we can dream_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast"_

_Remus-"Want a Snape that can be cleaned"_

_Sirius-"Me, I want a grease hair to scream"_

Santa said something that Mrs. Santa muffled with her hand

_All-"We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late."_

_("Okay fellas get ready." said James grinning_

_"That was very good, Moony."_

_"Naturally."_

_"Very good Wormtail"_

_"Ahhh."_

_"Ah, Sirius, you were a little flat, watch it."_

_"Ah, Sirius. Sirius. SIRIUS!"_

_"OKAY.")_

_Remus-Want a Snape that can be cleaned_

_Sirius-I still want a grease hair to scream_

_Peter-We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_James-We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_("Very good, guys!" yelled James grinning._

_"Lets sing it again!" yelled Sirius._

_"Yeah, lets sing it again!" yelled Remus._

_"No, That's enough, lets not overdo it." Lily  said._

_"What do you mean overdo it?" yelled Peter._

_"We want to sing it again!" said James._

_"Now wait a minute, guys." said Lily backing up._

_"Why can't we sing it again?" yelled Sirius._

_[Marauder chatter]_

_"Padfoot, cut that out… Prongs, just a minute._

_Wormtail, will you cut that out? Guys..." Lily trailed off and started running.)_

~*~

The kids laughed delightedly as Lily was pounced upon by four grinning Marauders who immediately started tickling her. "Really get off! Or I'll tell Santa!"

Sirius had a evil look in his eyes but lily placed a handy spell on him making him where he could only say. "Good afternoon would you like to see Santa?" this left the others laughing. The night ended finally and Snape changed his clothes as quickly as possible.

After they got back to the castle and a quick shower, Lily and James went out for a walk. And that left three evil minds to plot. What a horrifying thought.

~*~

The next day Lily was going down to the great hall with James though they seemed to stop to talk more then walk. And every time they stopped a piece of mistletoe would be above their heads. And then the masses would start to chant Kiss her! Until they kissed.

When they finally got into the Great Hall and sat down. Thinking they were safe till a piece of Mistletoe again appeared over their heads and someone started chanting Kiss her again.

Meanwhile Remus, Sirius, and Petter were grinning madly. They had planned it perfectly! Inchanting mistletoe to follow them around and then taking short cuts so one of them could always be there to yell kiss her!

They followed them around all day doing this. That was until Lily got suspicious and went into a empty classroom with James and waited for the person to yell. As soon as they had started to say "Kiss" she had thrown a spell at them which made a blast of cold water shoot at them.

Groans were heard from the three soaking wet marauders.

"That's what I thought! Marauders! James Potter this was your ideal wasn't it! Wasn't it! You are on probation! Your not being kissed for a year starting today!" she yelled flouncing off.

James heard a snicker and suddenly all three Marauders were laughing, rolling around on the floor.

"And until she kisses me your on probation. No marauders map or invisibility cloak." He told them which made them stop laughing. He walked out listening to their defeated groans.

James chuckled as he felt himself be pulled into a secret passage way. "Should have known." said James chucking.

Lily smiled at him. "Shut up and kiss me you big lug." She said pulling his head down to hers.

~*~

The next day was Christmas and the Marauders where ready. Boy, were they ready. They had sent Snape a present by owl to be delivered at the foot of his bed.

This had been Remus's ideal. He had suggested they give him a mostly harmless gift and have the grande finale somewhere else so Snap wouldn't get suspicious.

So Snape was given a HUGE photo album of every single prank they had ever did to him. Even Sirius was surprised at the different ways they had come up with to torture him. It had been filled to the brim and the last page had been there favorite.

It had the worst pranks on it and in the middle of the page was a picture of the marauders under a banner that said "Merry Christmas Slime Ball!"

Around five am they were up and at em. Alright so they were dragging there feet but they were up.

They grabbed the huge box they had and snuck down to the Great Hall. Placing the box in the middle of the Slytherin table Remus placed the tag labeled in block letters "Severus."

After much laughter and a lot of hitting under the enlarge invisibility cloak they made it to their dorm and tumbled thankfully into bed. Their heads asleep before they hit the pillow.

The next morning they left their gifts at the end of their bed and ran full speed towards the great hall. There they waited on pins and needles for Snape to arrive.

Every few minutes one of them would look around and start to laugh and quickly stifle it. Lily and Arabella who had just come down were looking at them suspiciously. And the rest of the hall were being very cautious about what they sat on or ate.

Any laughter that was left died as Snape came into the room. "So Photogenic, Snape!" yelled Sirius. With that the Marauders burst into laughter. That had also been planned they wanted to make sure he didn't suspect anything.

Snape gave them a cruel sneer until his eyes landed on the present. He grinned and took off the lid.

A huge shot went off and fireworks came out of the box which caught every ones attention. A few seconds later the magicly magnified voices of the Marauders came from the box.

"Merry Christmas from the Marauders!"

~*~

_Peter**-You're a mean one, Mr. Snape**__  
**You really are a heel, **  
**You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Snape, **  
**You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!**_

**_You're a monster, Mr. Snape, _**_  
  
_

Snape stared in surprise at the box. His jaw was slack and his eye were huge.

****

**_James_**_-**Your heart's an empty hole, **  
**Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Snape, **  
**I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!**_

**_You're a foul one, Mr. Snape, _**_  
  
_

Snape franticly put the lid on the box causing the music to get louder.

****

_Remus**-You have termites in your smile, **__  
**You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Snape, **  
**Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!**_

**_You're a rotter, Mr. Snape, _**_  
  
_

**Snape was yelling spells now trying to get the box to stop.**

_Sirius**-You're the king of sinful sots, **__  
**Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Snape, **  
**You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!**_

**_You nauseate me, Mr. Snape, _**_  
  
_

By this time every body in the hall was laughing and the marauders were laughing so hard they seemed to have trouble breathing.

****

_Arabella** (lily refused)-With a nauseous super "naus"!,**___

**_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Snape, _**_  
**Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful **  
**assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!**_

**Snape glared at them and started towards them.**

****

_All**-You're a foul one, Mr. Snape, **__  
**You're a nasty wasty skunk, **  
**Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Snape, **  
**The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, **  
**"Stink, stank, stunk"!**_

~*~

At the last word the box let out another bang. Immediately after words a pink dress with purple poke dots flew out of it. The dress landed right over Snape's head and a baby doll with matching dress fell in Snape's arms. The box then shrunk until with a small *pop* it disappeared.

The Marauders where staring at the box in surprise even as Snape tried desperately to let go of the doll and get the dress off.

"Sirius?" asked Remus staring at him.

"Wasn't me." said Sirius looking shocked that he hadn't thought of that.

"James?"

James, however, didn't answer and stared at Snape in total shock.

"Guess that's rules you out. Peter?"

Peter however had landed face first in his pudding.

"Arabella?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Arabella shook her head doubled over in laughter.

"Well I didn't do it!" yelled Remus at a loss.

Lily grinned mischievously and raised her hand.

"LILY! THAT ROCKED!" yelled Sirius and Remus proudly.

James had slung his arm around her shoulder and was proudly proclaiming that she was HIS girlfriend.

Snape glared at all four of them evilly. He then turned on his heel and stomped out of the great hall, no doubt going to try and get out of the dress.

As they laughed people came up to them asking to borrow the box for future use. But Sirius only had one thing to say to the. "Only our predecessors can find it."


	2. The horror returns

The Box!

The Horror Returns

Disclaimer: once again, anything you see doesn't belong to us! 

AN: (this chapter written by Ms. Prongs, 1st by Ms. Padfoot) yes I took the two songs she used..well 2 of the 3..it was our way to connect our stories.  Hope nobody minds.  And PS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...we must know what you think of our story..thanx!

It was December 24th and Christmas cheer was rather high within the walls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was Harry and companies 5th year, and for the first time since his stay there, nothing, too out of the ordinary had been happening-save for the fact that Professor Lupin had returned as Defense against the Dark arts teacher and a shaggy black dog could be seen around the school often. 

"Oy, Harry! Wake up, come on its Christmas eve, come on." a persistent Ron awoke Harry from a rather interesting dream involving the Marauders, Snape, and a singing box...

"Wha? Why are you so excited about Christmas Eve Ron? Come on lemme sleep..." Harry muttered and pulled the sheets back over his head. 

"No, get up." and with that the sheets were ripped off him so fast that he toppled out of bed with a yell. 

"Oops. Sorry." came a sheepish Ron who helped him up and then soon he was dressed and ready to go downstairs to see what was exciting his friend so much. 

Looking at the mirror he once again tried to flatten his hair a little. ("You really need to stop that, it's defiantly a losing battle") "Oh shush up." he said to the mirror and then hurried downstairs to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Neville talking excitedly to one another in the Common Room. "Really now what's going on?" he asked and they all looked at him smiling. 

"Come here Harry, we've got something for you that just couldn't wait till tomorrow." said Neville and soon Harry found himself being dragged towards a seat, where there was a strange version of a Television sitting on the table.  

"What's going on?" he asked again blankly. 

"Well, it's a wizarding Television." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And it only works with Wizarding tapes, and such." she said obviously annoyed at something. 

"Well, alright but what's your point?" he asked and then yawned.  

"Fred and George here were searching one of their many secret passageways, when they found this." Ron said pulling out a small tape from his pocket no bigger than the memory cards that muggles used for Video games. "Hidden somewhere, though they won't tell where and well, it apparently belonged to somebody from school about 20 years ago." he said smiling. 

"That's about the time my parents went to school." Harry added. 

"Exactly, well after reviewing it, they saw something that not only made them laugh, but that they were sure you'd love to see." Ginny added smiling.  

"What is it?" he asked now rather interested in the small tape. 

"Just this… see if you can recognize the people… Happy Christmas Harry." Fred said and then snatched the tape away from Ron and popped it in. 

It was very blurry, as if somebody wasn't focused or was new to this. "Look! Look mum, it's Santa." a voice could be heard from off camera.  
  
"I know sweety." said the person working the camera, soon everything came into focus and Harry about choked on the Pumpkin juice he was drinking to wake him up. "Is that--" 

"Yup." Ron said sniggering slightly. 

"Oh my word." Hermione said who was also viewing this for the first time. 

After a few minutes of talking to students varying from Arabella Figg, Arthur and Molly Weasley, (then were still just friends..) and a few others, soon people could hear laughter coming from one side of the street of Hogsmeade and the camera unfocused again then focused in on 6 people, one looked particularly snide.. 

"Oh." Harry said putting down the juice and staring intently at the television as his father came into view, at about 15 years old, his messy black hair sticking up everywhere, only now it wasn't really recognizable at the fact that he was in a reindeer costume. 

But soon after they saw him look around at the other marauders, Sirius as an Elf, Remus as the Grinch, and Peter as Frosty with a wicked grin.  

_("All right you Marauders! Ready to sing our song?" said James grinning._

_"I'll say we are" said Sirius grumbling._

_"Yeah!" said Peter who was being pulled on by two kids on either side of him._

_"Let's sing it now!" yelled Remus as a little girl kept looking up at him and refused to let go of his legs so he could move._

_"Okay, Moony?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Okay, Wormtail?"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Okay, Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS!"_

_"OKAY!!!")_  

_James-"Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for pranks and butterbeer!"_

_Peter-"We've been bad, but we can dream_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast"_

_Remus-"Want a Snape that can be cleaned"_

_Sirius-"Me, I want a grease hair to scream"_

Santa said something that Mrs. Santa (Arabella in disguise) muffled with her hand  

_All-"We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late."_   
  
 

_("Okay fellas get ready." said James grinning_

_"That was very good, Moony."_

_"Naturally."_

_"Very good Wormtail"_

_"Ahhh."_

_"Ah, Sirius, you were a little flat, watch it."_

_"Ah, Sirius. Sirius. SIRIUS!"_

_"OKAY.")_   
  
 

_Remus-Want a Snape that can be cleaned_

_Sirius-I still want a grease hair to scream_

_Peter-We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_James-We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._   
  
 

_("Very good, guys!" yelled James grinning._

_"Let's sing it again!" yelled Sirius._

_"Yeah, lets sing it again!" yelled Remus._

_"No, That's enough, lets not overdo it." Lily said from the corner of the screen._

_"What do you mean overdo it?" yelled Peter._

_"We want to sing it again!" said James._

_"Now wait a minute, guys." said Lily backing up._

_"Why can't we sing it again?" yelled Sirius._

_[Marauder chatter]_

_"Padfoot, cut that out… Prongs, just a minute._

_Wormtail, will you cut that out? Guys..." Lily trailed off and started running.)_

Suddenly the camera shook a little and then moved to where they could see the four teenage boys tickling a poor Lily Evans and then it cut out with somebody saying. "And that's about it for the Christmas of 76 at Hogsmeade" and then fuzz. 

Harry sat there dumbstruck as everybody was laughing, even Hermione; she however stopped at looked at him quizzically. "You alright Harry?" she asked moving over to his side.  

"Yeah..I'm fine--it's just-wow." he said still shocked at seeing his parents, his age, then he started chuckling. "I almost pity Snape." he said suddenly and she grinned.  

"So, whattid you think Harry ol' chap?" Fred asked as he and George both made the TV and tape disappear quickly.    
  
"Guys, that was brilliant! I can't believe you found that, I can't believe I--my parents…" he said grinning. "And Snape as Santa… oh wow." he said and laughed again.  

Since it was a Saturday, and for some certain reasons, quite a few of the students had stayed in school for the holidays at the request of parents, or by choice, nearly every table was full, except for Slytherin. Snape was sitting at the Teachers table scowling quite noticeably at Remus who seemed to have an evil glint in his eyes.  

Harry soon spotted 'Snuffles' wandering down the isles and heading towards the Gryffindor table, stopping next to Harry he looked up expectantly and wagged his tail. "Alright, coming…" came the reply from his godson who got up and, after talking to Ron and Hermione quickly followed the dog out flicking his wand at Draco Malfoy who had stayed in school for some reason or another and had his back turned to him. Suddenly the blonde had Crimson Hair, Gold and white stripped clothes, and a Santa Hat. 

Snickering slightly he walked out of the hall and then followed Snuffles down to the Gryffindor Common room and once they were alone he transformed back to his human self and chuckled. "Well good morning Harry." he said and plopped down on the couch his now groomed Blackish Brown hair falling just above his shoulders, as it had been cut a few days before and his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Very nice spell Harry, I dare-say that Malfoy brat'll be humiliated for days." he said and this looked around.  

"Yeah well, he'd done the same thing to me only in Slytherin colors, so I owed him." Harry replied smiling and sitting down next to Sirius who then draped his hand over his godsons shoulder lazily. 

"Whattid you get me for Christmas?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Oh? You were expecting me to get you something?" Sirius replied with a serious face. 

"No, I was just wondering." Harry trailed off with a feigned hurt statement. 

"I was just teasing, of course I got you something, but I'm not going to tell you what. Who do you think I am? Remus?" he asked and then chuckled. 

"I was teasing too, and it's alright, I didn't get you anything." Harry replied laughingly.  

"Yeah right… hey, how about we go and… I dunno… fix up Snape's office and room." said a very sly looking Sirius. "Remus of course is in on this as well." he said slowly then got up and dragged Harry out of the room and towards the dungeons.  

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be out like this in human form?" Harry asked looking around nervously. 

"Sure I'm sure, besides--everybody's either gone or eating, so we'll be fine as long as I'm back in my dog form by what…10? As it's 8:30 now we have an hour and a half to leave Snape a little Christmas cheer." he said and then dragged Harry back down the dungeon steps quickly, wand in hand, and joined Remus who had left the Great hall not minutes before.    
  
   
  
"I take it Harry here has decided to join in our little-er-present?" Remus said and smiled before slowly opening the door to the Potions class room.    
  
   
  
"What are we going to do here?" Harry asked looking around the dark room. 

"Just--pep things up. Now hold your wand up and point at a wall… come on now it'll be fun." Sirius said. "And say ' Pingo Rutilus Infucatus"  

Harry looked at him suspiciously before doing as told. "Pingo..Rutilus Infucatus!" and with that a burst of red exploded from his wand. And hit with a big blot in front of him. "No way!" he grinned.

"Yes way, I do believe you have the idea… Virilus is green, White is Niveus, gold is Aurum… incidentally… niveus if you accent the Ve to say niVEus… will be snow… hint hint… now just stick to coloring the walls and maybe adding a few decorations here and there..you know, cheer up the place and me and Moony have a little experiment of our own going in Snape's Bedroom... have at it." he said and the door shut behind him, leaving Harry to the dark dungeon room. 

A few minutes later Sirius and Remus appeared in Snape's room. "Do you think it wise to leave the lad alone?" Remus asked. 

"Of course, he'll be fine, besides he knows some really good spells; I wanna see what he comes up with on his own." Sirius replied chuckling and setting to work on Snape's desk, chairs, and bed. All the while the two muttered "We wish you a merry Christmas" to themselves.

~*~   
  
About 15 minutes later the two adults decided to check up on Harry, and when they opened the door they heard something that made Sirius stop and shake with laughter, it was the ending to "Santa Claus is coming to town" and incidentally the décor of the room matched, as the young Potter had taken the "add a few decorations here and there" about 2 steps too far, with a sleigh making it's way around the room, elf's scuttling around, which were actually pencils to begin with, but he'd concentrated most of the imagination he had to turn them into elves, and the desks and chairs had turned into work shops… it was a mini north pole, with jingle bells and all, the motif of the walls was basically red, white and gold (that were switching every 2 seconds or so courtesy of the spell Hermione had taught him), with of course a few Gryffindor Lions on the ceiling to make it look good, and snow was falling. There was a good 2 inches on the ground and it was actually rather chilly in the room.  

"Harry m'boy, I do say--I'm… wow, that's ruddy brilliant!" Remus said when he realized Sirius just wasn't in the state of mind to be talking. "Where'd you learn to Transfigure like that?" he asked. 

"It wasn't hard, I've been getting better in Transfiguration each year, and if you think about the right thing, then get the right spell it works… I think? Some of them look like really small trolls but still." Harry trailed off smiling and humming to the song that was playing. 

"I dare say, you may just have out decorated us... wouldn't that be the day Moony?" Sirius said chuckling and draping his arm around Harry's neck and sighing fitfully.  

"It most certainly would, very good job Harry, the blinking colors and lights, well they just give a whole new meaning to a Gryffindor Christmas, but now, I do think you should take a peek at what us old goofs came up with." said Remus chuckling. 

"Who you calling old, I happen to be 35, I'm in my prime." Sirius said running a hand through his hair and smiling. 

Harry and Remus both snorted and then stifled laughter as Sirius got a hurt statement. "What? You don't believe me?"   
  
"Well, it's just that, the normal dog's so called, prime is about 6 or 7..so I'd say you're a good 24 or 25 years out of your league my friend." said Remus through a straight face which caused Harry to laugh a bit more. 

"Tell that to--" suddenly a snow ball hit him in the face causing him to back step and fall into a snow pile and he looked up to see Remus with a stern statement and Harry leaning against the wall in silent laughter. "Alright alright… I get the point…" at which point he magicked 2 pails of slushy snow to fall on both his godson and friend and they both cried out and then looked at him. "That'll teach you." he said and then slipped out of the room narrowly avoiding two very slushy snowballs aimed at his face. "HAH" and with that he waited outside the door for them to come out, at which time he grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him, quickly down another flight of stairs towards Snape's room.  

"Now, to show you exactly what we professionals can do." he said and Remus shook his head as Sirius opened the door and then Harry looked in and gasped then closed his eyes in shock and laughter.  

The room, dark as it may have been, now was decorated with...red and gold silk--he had a very hard time not laughing aloud, but he was gasping by now. 

"Thought we'd go with something a little… edgy?" said Remus smiling slightly. 

"Hell, we tried for outright sexy but this is Sevey's room, even magic can only go so far." Sirius added with an evil smile and then started to examine a wall ignoring the furious stare of Remus. 

"Wow… Victoria's Secret huh? I didn't think you'd take it that far..." Harry said once he got his breath back.

Sirius muttered something about female models refusing to come into the room but chuckled and just smiled. 

"It was Mr. Black's idea." Remus said somewhat annoyed. 

"I like it." Harry said suddenly and laughed again at the sickened look on Remus's face.   
  
"You sure you aren't his father and not just Godfather Padfoot?" he asked and Sirius merely shrugged.  

"You'll never know now will you?"  

Looking around the room Sirius grinned. "It is some pretty good handy work… we should honestly get some pictures of this." he added and then turned to Harry. "What do you think?" 

"Knock yourself out." he replied chuckling. 

"Please do." Remus muttered.  

Waving his wand slightly a camera appeared in his hand. "Its party time." he murmured and started clicking. 

The room in its own was a change from the stone walls and floor, black sheets and white pillows, empty desk and shadows. It was now Fluffy Crimson carpet, Golden walls that flashed with lions that were red and gold, the bed was now a canopy and looked over stuffed with silk sheets and pillows red and gold as well. Somehow Sirius had managed as well to get all his robes and clothes to turn from Green and black, to Crimson, or white, or gold… and when he pulled Harry to a table he held up something that made Harry burst into laughter. Red boxers with golden hearts that flashed 'Victoria Secrets forever' in really small letters every so often. And as he looked around little white daisy's started to appear on the walls and the strawberry smell mixed with that of flowers… it was quite humorous. 

"Merlin's beard Sirius! How'd you do that?" Remus asked in surprised interest as a few candles floated over head nearly dripping hot wax on him. "And... is that a hint of Strawberry I smell Padfoot?" he asked looking around.  

"Maybe, Hey, a master has to have some secrets don't he, now… for the finishing touches…" he added and flicked his wand again, on the back of the door left the message: 

_Merry Christmas Sevey, and a Happy New year_

_From Moony, Padfoot and Prongs II.._

Flashing in Golden and Red letters.  

"Perfect! This is just perfect!" Harry laughed and noticed the 'Prongs II' but disregarded it. 

Sirius smirked and leaned against the wall. "I had originally thought about a rose garden motif, or--McGonagall's room, but then I thought about what she'd say, and I don't feel like being told off." he said shrugging. "She may know I'm innocent, but I doubt she'd keep the secret I'm here if we did this." 

"True… wait what time is it?" Remus suddenly asked. 

"Umm." Harry looked at the watch he'd gotten from Sirius for his birthday. "Oh, it's about--10:20… ten minutes, come on we should get back… I've got to tell this to Ron and Hermione." he finished and the three left hurriedly.

~*~   
  
Once back at breakfast Harry ignored a cursing Draco Malfoy who had finally realized exactly why everybody had been laughing for nearly an hour. "Watch your step Potty… I'm warning you." he had said heatedly and Harry merely waved him off.  

"That was great Harry! He was clueless as to why everybody had been laughing at him, till he caught his reflection in the glass of one of the windows and he cried out." Ron said as he sat down. 

"Harry, ol' buddy, you really have to tell us that one, it's great." Fred added and George nodded as the others continued to eat and talk. 

"It's not hard, and I learned a few new tricks earlier too." he added and waved everybody to follow him to the common room, Snuffles following as well.  

Once he told them about everything that had been done, (let's say earlier in the year something happened and the Weasley twins just happened to find out about Sirius being Harry's godfather, and being innocent… alright? please? lol.) Sirius assured them that he'd make doubles of everything so they could see for themselves and then went on to tell them a little bit more, but soon they could here the footsteps of the others and he quickly transformed and bounded down the stairs for some reason.  

"Harry, you have the coolest person in the world as a godfather you know that?" Fred said and then George chuckled and pulled him off down the stairs.    
  
"Wonder what they're up to?" Ron said suspiciously. 

"Who knows." Harry said absently and looked around. "But, come on, let's play a game of chess, I'm bound to beat you yet." he said and leaving Hermione to talk to Ginny they started playing.

~*~

It was that same night, and most everybody was in bed, but Harry had stayed up to exchange gifts with Sirius. 

"Oh wow Sirius! A Pensieve, I've been wanting one of these for a while now." Harry said happily looking it over. 

"Well… I knew you needed it so, the same way I got your Firebolt… I got you this… I'm glad you like it." he said smiling and then opening his gift, or two of them. 

"One's from the twins who--said they wouldn't be around most of the day so they wanted me to give it to you, and the other one… well… I think you should come with me to Dumbledore's office, he told me that he had a surprise for the both of us." he said and then got up. 

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously as he transformed 

"Just come on!" he said quickly and ran nearly the whole way there. "Oh great… what's the password… umm. Blood Pops, Lemon Drops, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans (sp?)...Chocolate Frogs, Ton-Tongue Toffee." he said by accident but the Gargoyle moved and Harry wondered how Dumbledore could have known about those. 

After making their way up the stairs Harry about knocked when the door opened. "Oh, er, hello professor." he trailed off looking around the office to find an unlikely crew. Remus, Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley and--Alastor Moody?!? 

"Who let that mangy mutt in here?" was the first thing out of the minister's mouth as he looked darkly at Snuffles, who growled at him. "Has he had his rabies shots?" he asked softly to nobody imparticular. 

Suddenly another witch, looking about the same age as Remus walked in holding a jar in her hands. "Now Minister Fudge… remember why you're here…" she said sternly. 

"Yes, yes, of course Mrs. Figg." he replied and Harry about fell over in shock. 

"Mrs. Figg?" he said in surprise.    
  
"Well hello Harry dear." she said kindly smiling at him mystically. 

"B-but you--you're… and younger... I..." he fell silent suddenly and she laughed softly.  

"You'll understand later dear." she replied then moved her hand away, revealing something nobody really recognized. "Snuffles... come here." she said to the dog by Harry's side who looked up at him, then to her and made his way towards her slowly, nipping at Minister Fudge's leg as he went causing him to fall into the chair behind him. 

But as soon as Snuffles got close enough to the jar and noticed what… or who was in it he growled again and detransformed into his human form lunging for the jar. "Wormtail!" he cried only to have Mrs. Figg step out of the way and he collided with the desk that she was standing near.  

Harry, who had watched this in silence struggled to keep from laughing at the pained statement of his godfather who stayed in a sitting position rubbing his head, and noticed Fudge with a horrified statement, Mr. Weasley with a shocked one and both Remus and Dumbledore with amused looks, though Remus also looked annoyed.  

"What is he doing here? How'd you find him, where was he?!" Sirius started asking as he pushed some of his hair out of his face and standing up glaring at Arabella darkly. 

"Well, the Weasley twins, as I recall were out in one of their secret passages…" she said smiling slightly. "When they found a rat scurrying down one of the passages leading from Honeydukes I believe." she said thoughtfully, "well they decided to take it probably for experiments or something, but it escaped, and that's when Professor Lupin here recognized him and brought him to Headmaster Dumbledore and we got Minister Fudge here--because we now have the proof we need to, prove you innocent Sirius." she said smiling at his dumbstruck face. 

"I knew they're scheming would do good someday." Harry muttered but the smile was fake as he glared at the rat who was now running around in circles madly in the jar. 

Minister Fudge finally found his voice again and sputtered. "W--what is that MURDERER doing here!?!?"  

Sirius stood up and stared menacingly at Cornelius who backed down slightly but still stared at him. 

"Mr. Fudge, Mr. Black please don't do this now." Mr. Weasley said stepping in between them so they couldn't see each other and Sirius walked back over to Harry still glaring at Fudge.  

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked.  

"What does it look like-" Sirius sad sarcastically. "I'm walking across the room towards my godson."  

"Don't give me lip Black." Fudge said angrily and watched him closely, "remember, you do anything wrong, put one--paw out of line, and I'll have the Dementors here faster than you can say Quidditch."  

"Hey! You keep them away from Sirius!" Harry said defensively stepping in front of his godfather protectively causing the older man to chuckle.  

"I think I can protect myself Harry." he said softly but was still glaring at Fudge narrowly. 

"Honestly Mr. Potter I would think you of all people would have a little bit more of a better judgment when picking out your allies." Fudge said pointedly. 

"Now see here!" Remus said suddenly annoyed. "How dare you-" 

"I do believe I said something like this to Draco Malfoy the first day we met...but I do believe I can judge the right sort of people for myself thank you very much." Harry said darkly staring at the Minister defiantly. "And I will ask you to stop insulting my godfather in front of me." he finished. 

"B-but he's a convicted murderer!"  

"He IS NOT! Stop saying that!" 

"How dare you tell me what to do." the older man was paling slightly 

Sirius on the other hand was attempting to keep himself from laughing and said with a straight face. "I'd watch what you said to the boy Cornelius." 

"Like I'm going to take a threat from the likes of you." he said derisively. 

"It wasn't a threat, it was a suggestion."  

"Gentlemen, all of you, please I must ask you to calm yourselves." said Dumbledore the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he cast a glance to Sirius and Harry. "Because we are here to set the records straight and prove once and for all that Sirius Black is indeed innocent and that in all actually Peter Pettigrew is alive." he said in a tone which quieted everybody. 

"I seriously doubt that little Peter Pettigrew is alive after we saw what that maniac did to him 15 years ago." Fudge said furiously, the color returning to his face finally. 

"And I seriously doubt you know what you're talking about old man." Sirius said as he sat down next to Harry across the room from Fudge.  

"If you want proof--Minister, here..." Arabella interfered before anything else could happen she pulled the rat out of the jar, put a full body bind on it and then forced him to transform back to his true self causing actually a few reactions, Cornelius Fudge about passed out, Sirius and Harry both jumped up with rather angry glares on their faces at the man before them, and Remus was using all will power not to tackle the 'rat' himself. Soon after Arabella removed the muting charm and he began to stutter. 

"M-m-minister F-fudge, p-p-please h-help m-me.." he begged and the older man almost got up to help but then stopped and stared at him.  

"You're supposed to be dead."   
  
"He's also supposed to be innocent but he's as guilty as they go." Sirius said through gritted teeth. 

"Shut your trap Black."   
  
"Don't tell him to shut up." Harry said defensively. 

Dumbledore watched, waiting for one thing to happen, and soon after getting exactly the response he expected. 

"You little traitor!" Sirius spat and, dodging the arms of Arabella to stop him, picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt and just stared at him for a second. "You were lucky last time Wormtail, lucky that Harry has a merciful heart otherwise I wouldn't have wasted another second before killing you." he seethed and if possible Peter shrank back and paled even worse. 

"Sirius, put him down." Arabella said softly. 

"Mrs. Figg... I think you should concentrate on Fudge for now... he's kind of… er, passed out." said Harry before making his way over to Remus's side as he joined Sirius.  

"You filthy scoundrel, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." Sirius muttered darkly. 

"Because--umm… you'll really go to Azkaban." Harry said looking at him semi-seriously. 

"True, but it'd be worth it after everything he's done."  

"Sirius, please, calm down, we're going to get justice here." Arabella said as she attempted to get the Minister to wake up. 

"Sirius, don't get yourself in trouble, please… remember what I said two years ago? About not becoming a murderer just for him?" and when Peter looked at him gratefully his statement hardened and he said through angry eyes. "I'm not doing this for you, murderer… I'm doing this for my godfather, you--you can suffer, suffer without a soul... after the Dementers get a hold of you." he said a new found emotion in his eyes, pure hatred.  

"Well said Harry, well said." Remus added unsure of what else to say.    
  
"Again, you are the only one-" Sirius stopped when he saw Fudge staring at them. "Have a staring problem? Do I have something on my face?" he said sarcastically then turned away then threw Peter to the ground with a thud.  

"Arabella… do you have the Veratiserum?" Dumbledore said suddenly.  

"Yes, I do sir, enough for all 4 of them." she said softly. 

"All 4 of us?" Harry said looking around.  

"What Fudge has to take some too?" Sirius asked without thinking and Harry chuckled. 

"No, you, Remus, Harry, and Peter." Dumbledore said in an amused tone. 

"Oh… I knew that." he said waving off any looks he was receiving. 

"Now we'll commence this… without further interruption." and with that Fudge got up, dusted off his robes and looked on in pure suspicion, but before he could say anything Dumbledore said. "I will be asking the questions, and you will be hearing with your own two ears the truth from each and every one of them."  

Glaring at him Fudge sighed with resignation. "Let's just get this over with so I can get home to my wife." 

"You have one? I pity the woman." Sirius muttered so that only Harry and Remus could hear and Harry chuckled while Remus cast him a stern look. 

"Sirius you first, sit here please." Dumbledore directed and soon after. "You understand everything involved in taking Veratiserium I assume."   
  
"Well… I would if I would have gotten a trial in the first place… but I'm not one to hold a grudge for another's stupidly and urgent need to accuse somebody and get it over with… and yes I do." he said sarcastically and Fudge bristled. 

"Alright then… one drop should suffice..." he said and with that the questioning commenced.  

"Name?"   
  
"Sirius Black"  

"Age?" 

"35" 

"Were you friends with Lily and James Potter at the time of July 31st 1981?"  

"Yes I was."   
  
"Did they or did they not name you their sons godfather and legal guardian?"  

"Yes, they did, it was Lily's choice actually." he said a hint of amusement in his otherwise emotionless voice. 

Fudge muttered something about a waste of time but looked on. 

"And, after they were put under the Fidelius Charm Sirius…" this question made Fudge sit up. "Were you made their secret keeper?"   
  
Silence ensued for a good 30 seconds before he said bluntly. "No." 

"WHAT?!" an enraged Minister of Magic cried out. "That's preposterous!"  

"You heard it straight from him... and why is it Mr. Black were you not their chosen secret keeper, and who was?" 

"I convinced them just before we performed the charm, to switch over to somebody else who was less obvious, because it was apparent that I was their best friend, and of course I would be the first person they went looking for… so I convinced them to switch to Peter Pettigrew because he was so unobvious that I thought nobody would think to go to him… but I was wrong, the night of July 31st I had an uneasy feeling and went to check on him in his hide out, but found him gone with no sign of a struggle, something was amiss, by the time I reached Lily and James' house... it was too late." he trailed off and another moment of silence followed. 

"Did you kill 13 people soon after?"  

"No, I was planning on killing Pettigrew though, I was so furious with him--with myself for letting him fool me, and James into believe that he was a friend, that I just wanted him dead, but he ran to me and said in a begging voice. 'Why Lily and James Sirius, why' and behind his back cast a spell to kill anybody within a good 30 feet of where we were, and then transformed into his Anamagi form and ran to the sewers with the other rats." he said blatantly. 

"H-he l-lies, I-I d-d-did n-no s-such t-thing" Peter pleaded  

"Oh shut your mouth Wormtail! We know you're an anamagi, and you're here alive so just shut up!" Harry snapped and he backed down again. 

Soon after Sirius was finished being questioned he returned to normal, with the one side-effect, nausea and was led to the bathroom by Arabella as Remus went up for questioning. 

About 15 minutes after he had confirmed everything Sirius had said, including the events from 2 years ago in the shrieking shack. 

Next came Harry, who told his side of the story, and for some strange reason still had the accusing look in his eyes when he looked straight at Peter and said. "He was the murderer." 

Finally, came the moment of reckoning, it was Peter's turn, with surprisingly little struggle the truth potion was given, and also told his side of the story, being interrupted by Sirius. 

"You betrayed Lily and James; now with the truth serum do you deny it!" 

"No."  
  
"Did you kill the 13 people 15 years ago and stage your death to frame Sirius Black."  

"Yes." it was such a simple reply that it brought evil expressions from everybody and a stunned look from Fudge, and a triumphant one from Arthur Weasley. 

It was all that was needed, and reluctant Fudge, with much depression pronounced Sirius Black innocent and muttered something about getting a Dementor and walked out of the room. 

Peter was still under the influence of the serum at the time but Sirus walked up, undid the bindings much to the surprise of Remus and Harry (this of course when Dumbledore left the room with Fudge) and then just as the shaky man came out of the trance he punched him with all his might knocking him back out.  

"That, is for betraying Lily and James, and for all the Hell you put my godson through you lying scum." he said looking down at the unconscious Peter and walking towards the door.  

"Sirius Black! Watch your language!" Arabella chided furious. 

"Yeah, and why'd you have to knock him out? I wanted a go." Remus said raising an eyebrow in disappointment. 

"I could wake him up for you." Sirius offered but Remus waved it off chuckling. "How's it feel to be free?"   
  
"Like I'm free" he chuckled and draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and led him towards the door. "Well now that it's 1:30 in the morning, I do say it's time we get this one to bed, then the marauders can prowl, hey… I haven't heard a thing from Snape yet." he paused. 

"That's because he's not even in the school, won't be till tomorrow morning." Arabella said matter-of-factly. 

"What? Why?"    
  
"Mission for Dumbledore… that's all you need to know... now go." she whisked them off and picked Peter up and put him on a chair and awaited the arrival of Fudge and the Dementor..

~*~   
  
Later on that night, after saying goodnight to Remus and Sirius, Harry stayed up a little later looking out the window at the snow falling, and then just as he dozed he slipped and felt found some sort of handle… pulling it he found a box, rather dusty...raising an eyebrow he read the note, warning not to open the box until Christmas day. (and something about giving it to Severus..)   
  
_"If you've found this, you'll understand exactly what we mean when we say, don't open this box; give it directly to Severus Snape if he's still around... the slimy git." _ 

Harry chuckled and shut the drawer, and quickly went to bed hardly standing the wait till breakfast that morning; hopefully the professor would be back by then.

~*~   
  
Luckily he was… because when Harry walked into the great hall Severus was talking to one of the teachers… he grinned devilishly, added one final touch to the box hoping it still worked… and as quickly and quietly as he could made he way to the teachers table, set it down and ran to the Gryffindor table pulling everybody to the farthest end. 

"Just wait.." 

Within minutes Harry noticed Sirius and Remus walk in, still uneasy looks but Dumbledore told them about Sirius being innocent. 

Suddenly they noticed the box in front of Snape and both looked around to see Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville at the opposite end of the table laughing. 

Soon Snape turned around and found the box, he eyed the message '_To Severus Snape, and a very merry Christmas to you'_ but he shrugged and opened it up. 

A huge shot went off and fireworks came out of the box which caught every ones attention. A few seconds later the magically magnified voices of the Marauders came from the box. 

"Merry Christmas from the Marauders!" 

His eyes widened and he closed his eyes. 

_Peter**-You're a mean one, Mr. Snape**   
  
**You really are a heel, **   
  
**You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!**_

**_You're a monster, Mr. Snape, _**

Snape stared in surprise at the box. His jaw was slack and his eyes were huge. 

**_James_**_-**Your heart's an empty hole, **   
  
**Your brain is full of spiders, you have garlic in your soul, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!**_

**_You're a foul one, Mr. Snape, _**

As if feeling Dejavouh he slammed the top over the box, but like before the music only got louder and kids were staring in shock, some laughing, some surprised.......Arabella was struggling between Horror and Humor.. 

_Remus**-You have termites in your smile, **   
  
**You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile!**_

**_You're a rotter, Mr. Snape, _**

He'd stopped and stared at the box then around the room. 

_Sirius**-You're the king of sinful sots, **   
  
**Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!**_

**_You nauseate me, Mr. Snape, _**

By this time every body in the hall was laughing and Sirius and Remus were laughing in the back of the room by the Gryffindors... shocked and loving every second of Snape's humiliation. 

_Arabella** -With a nauseous super "naus"!,**_

**_You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mr. Snape, _**_   
  
**Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful **   
  
**assortment of rubbish imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!**_

Snape glared their way and silently cursed them. But soon everybody knew what was to come so everybody in Harry's group joined in the end. 

_All**-You're a foul one, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**You're a nasty wasty skunk, **   
  
**Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Snape, **   
  
**The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote, **   
  
**"Stink, stank, stunk"!**_

~*~ 

But that wasn't where it ended...just when he thought it was over, there was one more explosion, and he stood frozen to the spot. He was suddenly outfitted in Red silk pajamas with fluffy golden slippers and a red and gold night cap, with a card saying. "Sleep tight." 

He looked around the room furiously, and stomped down the isle, as he passed Sirius and Remus who flashed him identical smiles he slammed the doors open and trod down the hallways.. 

After about 20 minutes when everybody was piling out of the great hall still laughing a voice echoed rather loudly..    
  
"POTTER!!!!!!!"  

"Uh oh… I think he found his office..." Harry muttered and quickly bolted out of the great hall towards the Gryffindor Common room followed by Sirius and the others.  

"Why the PJ's?" Fred asked then remembered and started laughing. 

Soon the same voice came rather loudly after them a rather long line of swear words drowned out by loud laughter. 

"We wish you a merry Christmas..." Remus muttered   
  
"And a happy new year..." Sirius and Harry added chuckling

~*~   
  
That same night, nobody had seen hide-nor-hair of Professor Snape and Sirius was getting ready for bed, in his new room down near the Gryffindor Room. 

As he walked in there was a loud splash. "What the bloody devil?!" he cried out and fell to the ground when he saw his room decorated with dog toys, dog food, a doggie bed in place of his bed, grooming supplies and a flea bath. 

"......." he stared blankly around the room... and found a card. 

_Have a very Merry Christmas...Flea Bag..._

While outside, a sneering Severus Snape snuck back to his room. "That'll teach you Sirius... that will teach you..."

~*~   
This has been...a really wierd fic by yours truely Ms. Padfoot and Ms. Prongs, we sincerely hope you enjoyed this.. cause boy was it a blast to write *grins*


End file.
